Punto de vista
by Gotaru
Summary: Para Alphonse, habiendo transcurrido tantos años, ¿qué significado encierra este día de octubre que todo lo inició? El punto de partida de la extensa travesía de los hermanos Elric. ¿Qué siente el menor de los dos? ¿Cómo lo ven sus ojos de perfección y bondad? Los sentires que laten en el corazón de aquel en el que pocos piensan. ¡En honor al 03/Oct/11, por supuesto! :')


**D isclaimer**: todo a la genio que es **Arakawa**.

* * *

―su―

* * *

 **PUNTO DE VISTA**

* * *

 **[** por/para **él ]**

* * *

 **X**

* * *

«¿Cuándo dejará de llover?».

 **(SID,** _ **Rain**_ **)**

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Lo despiertan besos que plasman poesía en su piel (garabatos y versos en su cuello terso): Alphonse Elric vibra, pues incluso con su mente no del todo despierta, reconoce a quien pertenecen esos labios que lo están amando en plenitud.

Brazos gentiles, firmes, aprisionan su cintura y una barbilla se posa sobre su hombro desnudo: la respiración-fuego de Roy Mustang contra su piel transmuta en manos que retuercen sus entrañas y todo es placer.

Devoción insania.

―Te amo demasiado, Roy... ―las palabras son insuficientes: sólo un nuevo término vehemente podría hacerle justicia a lo que siente.

Porque Roy es aquel que Alphonse siempre buscó: cuando las manos de Roy se unieron con las suyas la oscuridad, al fin, se extinguió.

(Dorado y lágrimas felices y salvación.)

Pierde contacto con la realidad cuando manos descienden por su vientre. Alphonse gime y las manos tocan y tocan y tocan con destreza puntos sensibles, ya memorizados: en cualquier segundo estallará en pedazos.

Poder hacerlo en manos de Roy era la aseguración de que estaba (de que estará) a salvo.

Mustang muerde su lóbulo mientras estrella sus caderas contra sus glúteos al ritmo de una canción. Lo susurra directamente a su oído: las palabras son crueles, taimadas, venenosas.

Son la verdad en su más negra esencia.

― _Fue tu culpa_.

El sueño adquiere su verdadera tonalidad de pesadilla: Alphonse desconoce qué ser le ha hablado, sabe perfectamente quién es y a pesar de los años no olvida el por qué.

Pálido, con su mejilla todavía presionada contra la almohada, Alphonse observa la pared que se alza frente a él con ojos expandidos hasta límites grotescos: su voz emerge tan temblorosa como su cuerpo.

―Mamá...

Se ha vuelto un niño otra vez: aquel que lleva las manos manchadas de la sangre de su madre.

―Mamá, perdóname...

Trisha Elric le devela secretos que sólo una mujer muerta conoce:

― _Sufrí y sufrí y sufrí, oh, los huesos me perforaban los órganos y no podía respirar y sólo el dolor existía, ¿por qué me reviviste? ¿Por qué me volviste una bestia negra que choreaba toxicidad? ¿Qué te hice yo a ti, mi amor?_

―Yo... Te-Te quería ver, ma-mamá, te quería...

Risas estridentes y demoniacas se le clavan como agujas incandescentes en el alma. Brazos, que ya no son gentiles ni amorosos, sino fríos y belicosos, lo aprietan como un trapo. Alphonse grita.

― _¡El infierno es real y tú lo visitarás y devoraré tu corazón por la eternidad! ¡FUE TU CULPA!_

― ¡NO!

Voltea bruscamente aunque sabe que no debe hacerlo: ni Roy ni ella ni nada están.

Un río de sangre inunda el lado opuesto de la cama: su única compañía. Alphonse grita.

Mira hacia arriba aunque sabe que no debe hacerlo: oh, mamá, ahí estás.

Y así era: la deforme criatura negra a la que él dio vida mediante una transmutación fallida emerge del techo, atravesándolo sin problemas y terroríficamente como un cuchillo a través de una tela: primero sus brazos huesudos, luego la cabeza chata y el torso de pesadilla y, ja-ja, ¡ahí estás, mamá!

Baja, por favor: acúname una vez más.

Baja, por favor: cuéntame una historia de esas que te empujan a la locura.

Ojos que sólo muerte contienen lo miran desde arriba, completa ya la criatura que se aferra al techo con sus garras: ésta esboza una sonrisa con dientes de tiburón. Alphonse grita, Alphonse llora, Alphonse se ríe.

Extiende brazos trémulos buscando calidez maternal: Alphonse sabe que cuando la criatura lo abrace lo reventará hasta la muerte.

Alphonse siente que está bien eso.

Alphonse siente que la muerte es un premio si le permite ya no vivir más de esto.

La criatura salta del techo, cual depredador imposible de detener, buscándolo sólo a él: esta es la venganza de la mujer que desde hace años se está pudriendo bajo tierra.

Alphonse la recibe en brazos, encantado, lloroso, aterrorizado y con un rictus de terror decorando sus labios: Alphonse grita por última vez.

― _Ven conmigo, mi amor... Aquí ya no hay dolor._

La madre le parte el cuello en dos a su hijo y rasguña su estómago para hacerse un festín con sus entrañas, repartiendo besos que son hojas filosas que abren su piel: el tiempo es suficiente para un último bramar de parte de Alphonse.

― ¡PERDÓ...!

[ ... ]

― ¡...name! ―no es más que un sonido estrangulado.

Alphonse se endereza sobre la silla con tanta ferocidad que sus omoplatos casi le atraviesan la espalda y, por fin, abre los ojos al mundo terrenal.

En estado de desesperación máxima, respirando aceleradamente, mira con violencia hacia el techo de la habitación: nada encuentra. Aun así, precisa de una considerable cantidad de tiempo para calmarse: tiene que batallar por no pegar un alarido ante lo que vio y sintió y vivió en esa pesadilla.

No le toma mucho percatarse de su posición, pues no ha despertado en la cama que comparte con Roy, no, si no que lo ha hecho sentado frente a la única ventana de la habitación.

Recuerda que salió de la cama con sigilo inaudito ante su incapacidad de conciliar el sueño. Recuerda que lleva mirando a través de la ventana abierta casi desde las dos de la mañana, notando que ahora ya salió el Sol.

Recuerda qué día es hoy.

Silencioso, atípicamente inexpresivo su rostro perfecto, voltea una vez más.

El día es perfecto: despejado cielo azul, nubes que se antojan de algodón, rayos de luz dorada atravesándolas con vigor. La naturaleza, siempre ha pensado él, sabe con sabiduría lo que hace. A la distancia, pájaros cantan canciones delicadas.

El día es perfecto: Roy Mustang, en cama, respira pacíficamente. Alphonse lo ama con demencia ante el sólo hecho de que Roy esté presente. Tiene memorizada en su propia piel la calidez de su cuerpo y sabe que siempre podrá refugiarse en los fuertes brazos de Roy cuando así lo necesite.

El día es perfecto.

Sólo que no lo es.

El tiempo son granos de arena que caen, indiferentes a todo lo demás, pero el dolor se aferra al corazón a través de los años: persiste como nada, en un mundo tan efímero, lo hará.

Con labios temblorosos, Alphonse se apoya contra la ventana. Mira sin ver el exterior.

¿Qué pasaba en su corazón?

―La extraño...

Lo natural.

―Quiero... volver a ser ese niño que era feliz sin saberlo, que no sabía lo que iba a experimentar más adelante en su vida...

Aquello de lo que nadie le podría culpar.

―Fue mi culpa.

En lo que estás mal, mi amor.

Respirar con profundidad para después dejar el aire salir, el hacerlo una y otra vez, se vuelve indispensable para él: sensibilidad desbordante en el corazón, aquello que le otorga el don-martirio de sentirlo todo hasta el extremo como sólo pocos pueden hacerlo.

Poco más queda por hacer en realidad.

Los errores cometidos queman tras los párpados cerrados.

Entonces, al pasado se transporta.

Recuerda cálidos ojos verdosos, casi castaños, que reflejaban amor maternal y puro al mirar a dos niños dorados: Trisha Elric.

Recuerda una sonrisa, una risa, una calidez específica y postres preparados por manos gentiles: Trisha Elric.

Recuerda una voz que era su canción de cuna favorita, aquella que más de una vez le han dicho que es similar a su propia manera de hablar en forma de pequeñas notas y suavidad y musicalidad: Trisha Elric.

Recuerda un ser que nunca debió extinguirse tan pronto: Trisha Elric y nadie más.

Recuerda piel pálida y un cuerpo postrado en una cama, frío y triste. Muerto.

Trisha Elric.

Recuerda, sobre todo, las llamaradas que segundo a segundo consumían más su hogar, las mismas reflejándose en el metal de una armadura que impotente tan sólo observaba: el día de la pérdida de la inocencia.

Un tres de octubre que nunca se podrá olvidar.

―Fue mi culpa...

» Siempre lo será.

Se pregunta cómo Edward estará atravesando éste día: se sonríe un poco, no más que unas curvas apenas levantadas, ante la seguridad de que Winry estará ahí con y para él.

Y él tiene a Roy a su lado, claro.

Pero...

―Pero fue mi culpa y... no puedo sopor...

Casi brinca del susto y del deleite absoluto: brazos lo rodean y un rostro se oculta en el hueco de su cuello. La respiración de Roy bendice su piel y Alphonse casi rompe a llorar: ¡por fin es él en verdad y no una pesadilla espantosa...!

―Te prohíbo que digas eso, niño.

― ¿Me... Me escuchaste? ―vergüenza y, después, culpa―. ¿Te desperté? Discúlpame.

Por detrás, Roy lo acaricia haciendo uso de su nariz, mientras aumenta el agarre de sus brazos alrededor de su torso: su devoción es tanta que provoca escalofríos a Alphonse. Cuánto amor percibe.

― ¿Por qué siempre eres así, tan malditamente dulce? Eres injusto ―sus palabras hacen que los ojos de Alphonse brillen. Por unos momentos, Roy permite que el silencio reine. Suspira―. Yo... borraría este día de la faz de la Tierra de tener ese poder en las manos.

» Recibiría balas por ti, Alphonse.

» No me importaría experimentar en la piel todo aquello que a ti te duele si así tú fueses feliz siempre. Siempre.

Los labios le tiemblan y Roy parece saberlo: deposita mil besos en cada parte que tiene a su alcance y hace reír a Alphonse con las cosquillas provocadas.

Decidir hablar es natural, pues sabe que con Roy está bien.

―La vi en sueños ―no menciona su nombre explícitamente: sabe que Roy puede intuirlo y, honestamente, no tiene la fuerza suficiente para hablar de su madre en toda la regla. Se aferra con ambas manos a los brazos de Roy, acariciándolos―. Ella me mató. Saltó del techo y me mató ―Alphonse no da crédito a ello: ahora es Roy quien tiembla―. Fue... fue como si se estuviera vengando, Roy.

» El sueño comenzó contigo, todo era perfecto por el simple hecho de que estabas ahí... y de repente mamá apareció tras de mí: sentí su odio en cada palabra que dijo y en cada cosa que me hizo.

» Y... lo peor de todo fue con cuánta entrega recibí ese odio, lo hice con los brazos abiertos. Porque cada parte de mí sentía que así estaba bien, que así estaba perfecto; sentí que morir a manos de mi madre es todo lo que merezco.

―... No sé qué decir.

―No hace falta que lo hagas ―le asegura con gentileza, conmovido―: gracias por escucharme. Tan sólo necesitaba expresarlo, pues, en voz alta. Decirlo y sacármelo del pecho ―traga saliva.

» No acostumbro hablar... bueno, acerca de lo que veo cuando duermo, cuando no puedo controlar nada.

―Tú no soportas preocupar a nadie, eso es lo que pasa.

Alphonse no puede evitar sorprenderse: Roy lo conoce hasta el punto de ser capaz de revelarle cosas acerca de su propio ser.

―Sí ―dice, con una risa ligera, pues nada más le queda.

Roy suspira con pesadez.

― ¿Qué haré contigo? ―besa su cabello soleado.

Silencio.

Son los dos, ahora, quienes observan el día a través de la ventana: la misma es como un recuadro color nostalgia en un mundo grisáceo.

Tranquilidad en el medio de un día de luto.

Alphonse frunce el ceño. Este día su corazón no para de latir adolorido... Volteándose para encarar a Roy, quien se ha arrodillado ante él, habla sin soltar su mano.

―Me siento tan inmaduro ―nota en su rostro que Roy no entiende a lo que se refiere―. Por el hecho de que... aun me duele con creces este día ―su mirada baja un momento. Luego mira amados ojos negros de nuevo, ofreciendo un esbozo de sonrisa―. Ya no soy un niño, Roy. Cualquiera diría que a mis veinte años...

Roy vuelve a suspirar: se aferra, esta vez, a ambas manos de Alphonse. Las acerca a su rostro y las besa, para luego apoyar su frente contra sus nudillos con devoción aterradora. Alphonse tiembla.

¿Cómo es posible que Roy lo ame de esta manera?

―Yo tengo quince años más que tú ―lo murmura sin alejarse demasiado de las manos de Alphonse―. Y recordar a Hughes, a mis padres, es mi propio calvario. Lo es, incluso a pesar de los años, porque esa es la definición de «pérdida»: aquello que te arrancaron de las manos sin que tú lo desearas.

» Cuando has perdido tanto, así son las cosas, Alphonse.

Alphonse traga saliva. Se miran con fijeza ahora: la desolación del momento es casi una contradicción en comparación a la seguridad que sienten ante la presencia del otro, ante el unir irrompible de sus manos.

― ¿Sabes qué fue lo peor de ese momento en el que quemamos nuestra casa? ―comienza―. Mirar mi hogar en llamas... fue espantoso, ni siquiera lo puedo explicar. Y saber que teníamos tanta incertidumbre esperándonos por delante, que íbamos a dejar a Rizenbul atrás por quién sabía cuánto tiempo me aterraba, no te mentiré, porque no conocía nada más allá del pueblo en el que me críe. Pero... ―su voz se vuelve nada. Nada. Porque el miedo se le derrama por los poros del cuerpo ante el hecho de confesar que...―. En ese momento odié existir, Roy. Lo _odié_.

» Lo odié porque sólo quería _llorar_. Y no era posible.

» Lo odié porque sólo quería un _abrazo_ de mamá. Y no era posible.

» Lo odié porque sólo quería _gritar_ hasta quedarme sin voz, hasta que cada habitante del planeta supiera lo que me pasó, pero sabía que mataría a mi hermano del dolor si lo hacía, así que no... n-no era...

Y ya no puede ni mirarle ni hablar ni respirar: todavía no ha dicho ni la mitad de lo que lleva guardado en el alma, es verdad, pero inútil era: no dejaba de llorar y sollozar espantosamente. Alphonse oculta su rostro tras las manos y la desesperación lo devora de un bocado, despedazándole como su progenitora lo hizo en sueños.

 _Déjà vu_ filtrándose del pasado: quiere evaporarse, cerrar los ojos y no despertar, cesar de existir. Ya y ahora.

Cuando quiere darse cuenta Roy lo está abrazando, aprisionándolo frenéticamente contra su cuerpo, peinando su cabello dorado con dedos nerviosos, decididos, protectores. Roy susurra lo único que tal situación demanda sin darle importancia al hecho de que su corazón, oh, su corazón se le está muriendo en las profundidades del pecho, trémulo y enfermizo y marchito ante el sonido de cada sollozo de Alphonse y el propio Roy está conteniendo deseos insoportables (auténticos) de llorar, porque sentir las lágrimas de Alphonse deslizándose por su piel representa un nivel de dolor monumental: la palabra que lo describa con precisión no se ha inventado aún.

Cuando una deidad llora, a los mortales no les queda más que anhelar la muerte con lujuria.

Roy sabe bien qué debe decir:

―Habla, Alphonse: no... no te detengas. Habla más. ¡Habla...!

― ¡Y TENÍA TANTO MIEDO, TANTO! ―gritos, llantos, jadeos: todo lo que a nadie, nunca, le dio importancia. No si de él provenía―. ¡¿Y SI NUNCA RECUPERABA MI CUERPO?! ¿QUÉ ME HUBIERA QUEDADO? ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡NO QUERÍA VIVIR ESA REALIDAD, NO QUERÍA, NO QUERÍA, NO QUERÍA!

» ¡YO NO PEDÍ QUE ME SALVARAN Y QUE ME VOLVIESEN ARMADURA!

» ¡QUERÍA ESTAR VIVO EN VERDAD, QUERÍA SER FELIZ...!

Roy se entregaría entero a la Verdad, desde las células hasta la extensión entera de su piel, a cambio de poder hacerlo realidad: anhela poder subir a una máquina, a la cúspide de la creación de una mente prodigiosa y así viajar en el tiempo para decirle a ese pobre niño angelical atrapado en metal de armadura que las cosas, al final, van a cambiar.

Que, al final, hubo recompensa: justicia.

―Quería, Roy, te lo juro...

Se aferran el uno al otro en el medio de un mar de aguas violentas.

Roy siente que una vida entera, más lo que le sigue de existencia, han pasado cuando el llanto, lentamente, va remitiendo: cuando del llanto tan sólo quedan ecos que Roy espera nunca, jamás, jamás, jamás volver a escuchar.

Un beso en la frente con un _significado_ que no se puede expresar con palabras. Alphonse carraspea.

―Perdóname, Roy ―dice finalmente, con voz tan ronca que casi llega a rozar lo ininteligible. Alphonse aparta su rostro del pecho de Roy para poder así mirarlo a los ojos y Mustang se quiebra al fin: Mustang quiere hacer arder ciudades enteras con el chasquear de sus dedos ante lo enrojecido de la nariz de Al, ante lo brillante de sus mejillas empapadas y la inflamación de sus ojos. Tiene que hacer un esfuerzo abismal por no levantarse y romper la pared más cercana con los puños. Verle llorar, a _él_ , es muerte―. Todo lo que dije fue espantoso...

» ¡Pero ya no soporto callarlo, ya no!

» Y de nada sirve hacerlo, pero me siento más ligero. Más tranquilo, que es justo lo que necesito.

» Y también me siento culpable: porque si mi hermano llegase a escucharme, él...

Siseo venenoso: las palabras de Roy Mustang son impulsivas, casi altaneras, pero nunca se arrepentirá de espetarlas. Se le ocurre que el placer que siente debe ser indudablemente mezquino, pero decide que le importa una mierda pinchada en un palo.

―Sería maravilloso que los demás te tratasen con la misma reverencia de mierda que emplean con _él_ : olvidan que tú _también_ sufriste.

Una mueca de dolor le besa las facciones a Alphonse: no encuentra qué decirle.

Sabe perfectamente qué está insinuando Roy: ¿qué otra cosa de mierda podía ser?

Porque Alphonse Elric, ante ojos ajenos, siempre ha permanecido en las sombras del silencio y la soledad, de lo ignorado y de aquello a lo que no se le dio una oportunidad.

Menos que un personaje secundario al lado del "Sol".

Y aun así, él sonríe con honestidad.

―Mírame, Roy ―le pide con dulzura. Y cuando lo hace―: las cosas están bien así, no tienen importancia para mí, porque estoy en paz por completo ―acaricia su mejilla y la sonrisa que le ofrece a Roy es flores y luz y dulzura y en ella no hay ni una gota de celos o envidia o cualquier otra porquería. Nunca podría.

Poco le importa a quien dirijan su atención los demás, aquellos que están tanto dentro como fuera de la pantalla: porque ama a su hermano con incondicionalidad desmesurada.

Y sólo eso tiene importancia: el amor, nunca lo popular.

Alphonse Elric está en paz y será mejor que lo creas.

Yacen, ahora, acostados en cama, con sus rostros tan cerca que sus narices están a pocos centímetros de rozarse. La respiración del otro en contacto con sus pieles es todo lo que necesitan.

Trazando las líneas de perfección que conforman su rostro con los dedos, Roy piensa que la eternidad sería un sueño de extensión infinita de poder pasarlo ahí, así, con su ángel haciéndole compañía en cama.

No sabe qué ha hecho para merecer a Alphonse, para en la actualidad estar viviendo su vida al lado del ser más brillante que ha conocido jamás: se promete que hará todo lo que pueda por darle sólo instantes de resplandeciente felicidad.

Pero ahora...

¿Qué se puede hacer ante aquello que marcó a una persona hasta el punto de que le dio una nueva forma?

Alphonse le sonríe y Roy se da cuenta de que él ha notado éstos pensamientos en el reflejo de sus ojos negros:

―Te amo tanto: te pido que no te preocupes ―dice Alphonse. El vibrar de sus cuerdas vocales es la respuesta a la pregunta de qué es felicidad, deleitando a Roy hasta el punto en que lo hace cerrar los ojos y las caricias descienden al cuello de Alphonse, a su pecho desnudo y de vuelta a sus brazos. Alphonse tenía a Roy aprisionado en sus manos―. Estando aquí, conmigo, todo es más tolerable...

―Haría hasta lo que no debe hacerse por ti. Y más.

―Lo sé: con escucharme me lo das todo a manos llenas...

Y es lo que Roy piensa hacer.

Mira a Alphonse con intensidad, solemne. Aunque lo anhela, aunque quiere escucharlo de su voz, quiere que Alphonse entienda que no tiene que hacerlo si no tiene fuerzas para ello.

―Quiero saber de ella: la imagino igual a ti, Alphonse... ―un dedo acaricia su mejilla, vehemente, al ritmo de las palabras.

Es el quebrar maravilloso de una represa: la respuesta de Alphonse es derramar lágrimas felices, desquiciado ante el hecho de que Roy quiera conocer más acerca del ser más importante que existió en su vida. Lo besa con agradecimiento y Roy responde al instante, desesperado por sentirle, por hacerle todo lo feliz que pueda.

Qué feliz se siente, Alphonse, en este día de tanta tristeza.

Así, contacto de piel contra piel, un oasis de paz en el medio de un día de tempestad que nunca dejará de ser tal, Alphonse comienza.

En su voz es innegable y claro: es ese niño de cuatro años de nuevo, maravillado ante aquella que le tocó como madre.

―Todos los días, de distintas formas, pienso en ella y siempre la evoco de la misma manera: era perfecta, Roy...

Nunca hay que olvidar, amigo lector. Jamás.

* * *

 **| GRACIAS** **POR** **LEER, GRACIAS AYER, HOY Y SIEMPRE |**

 **...**


End file.
